vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty is the Beast
Beauty is the Beast is a reimagining of the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale. The story consists out of 8 short chapters and are written in Dutch. It's originally titled "Schoonheid is het Beest" and was uploaded on July 6, 2018 on a Dutch blogging website. A series of simple images were added as well. The story had a fair amount of humor and 4th wall breaking in it, but a tragic ending. Story The story begins explaining the childhood of a physically handicapped woman with werewolf syndrome, named Beauty. After years of being bullied by the villagers and her own sisters, she started locking herself up indoors. Her relationship with her sisters did not improve after the death of her father, who abandoned her to go marry two random men to take care of them. On their wedding party, a young boy named Gaston gets coaxed by his friends to beg to the abandoned sister to give them a few possessions of the loved sisters. Gaston is met with negative reaction and feels guilty for bothering her with his improper request. He chooses to play her grocery boy and help her survive after the death of her father left her unable to acquire food. During this period the two become good friends and Gaston develops romantic feelings for her. Because they both feel not to belong in their village, Gaston suggests they should leave and find a better home. They manage to build their own in a deserted area, but a hunter finds Beauty and thinks he's a sasquatch monster. When he realizes Gaston fancies her, he and the residents of a nearby village kill him during his travel to their village. The story ends hinting they're coming for Beauty next. Characters Beauty Originally called "Schoonheid" (pronunciation example here: https://translate.google.com/?hl=nl&tab=wT#nl/en/schoonheid). Beauty is a tall woman with a dented face, monobrow, chipped teeth, long messy brown hair, and increased body hair. She's presumably 23 years old. The village she was born in tolerates her presence, but they'd rather not see her. Beauty started out a normal child, but became a grumpy woman who distrusts everyone she meets after her sisters kicked her to the curb. She falls in love with her late-than-never friend, Gaston, but has trouble proclaiming her love or answering to his signs of affection because of her lack of social skills. She feels regretful when he dies without having gotten a kiss from her. ---- Gaston Gaston is a dark-skinned boy with bright green eyes and black, wavy hair in a ponytail. He's 17 years old when he meets the older Beauty for the first time. He's her complete opposite in the sense he's kind, physically attractive, and cares what people think about him. The latter makes it easy for others to exploit him, though it's a character flaw he loses when he starts hanging out with Beauty. They become good friends and becomes enamoured by her during their first year of togetherness. He's patient, though yearns for Beauty's touch and tries to make this clear to her. He ended up getting killed before the two could become anything official. ---- Beauty's father Beauty's father was a hard-working man with little time for his daughters, but a person Beauty was fond of. He loved all his daughters equally. He was killed by raiders during one of his travels. There're no details about his looks. ---- Beauty's sisters Beauty's sisters are considered the most beautiful girls in town and have been pursued by many boys and men over the course of their life. The story noted that they themselves and their fans only care about their looks, as the men the two sisters randomly chose for marriage don't even know the date of their birthday. Beauty's sisters used to be less self-involved and protected Beauty from bullies, but when puberty hit and they started caring about their image, they no longer wanted their unpopular sister following them around. ---- Gaston's friends Gaston's friends are a large group of teenage boys who have a huge crush on Beauty's sisters, much like every other boy in the village. Because they begged Gaston to get the girls' underwear from Beauty, it's implied they're juvenile and like to exploit their "cute" friend to do things that normally wouldn't fly. When Gaston befriends Beauty, he rarely hangs out with them anymore. ---- The huntsman The huntsman is an old man and lives in the village Beauty and Gaston chose to live nearby. He happens to come across their cottage and sees Beauty, confusing her for a monster that possesses a worrisome level of human intelligence. When he finds out that the unknown traveller he's seen shopping in his village, Gaston, is living and caring for Beauty, he riles up the other townspeople to ambush and kill him for being Beauty's lover and servant, and Beauty for existing. Excepts and quotes Trivia *Dee Rhymz was borrowed for Gaston's design. Category:Original content